Audio mixing tools are used in a wide array of settings, including those where it is advantageous for audio mixers to use consoles having a small footprint for which there is only a limited amount of space for displays. In some environments, the cost of the mixing equipment is an important consideration, and, since, OLEDs and LCDs and their associated electronics is expensive, these may be kept to small sizes, or even eliminated entirely. Furthermore, mixing console lack 3D displays. Despite these output limitations, audio engineers wish to retain as much of the mixing functionality and ease-of-use that is available in the traditional, larger consoles. When mixing the audio for a film, an audio engineer needs to look at the screen showing the video in order to ensure that the audio is correctly tailored to the picture. In such situations, the visual focus of the engineer jumps from screen to console frequently, and it is important to minimize the time and effort required for the engineer to locate and adjust the desired audio parameters. There is therefore a need to adapt mixing console interfaces to facilitate full-function and intuitive audio mixing in small, low cost mixing systems.